People seated at a table (e.g., picnic table) may desire protection from the sun, rain, snow, and the like (hereinafter: weather). In some cases, weather may descend from directly overhead. In some cases, weather may arrive at the table at an angle. For example, a table may receive sunlight at an angle, particularly in winter and/or far from the equator. Wind-driven rain may fall at an angle. An umbrella disposed over a center of a table may not protect the entire table from weather arriving at an angle. An improved apparatus would provide for adjustability with respect to incoming weather, such that protection from the weather may adapt to the changes. Some umbrellas require a stand, which may be heavy and expensive. An improved apparatus would reduce fabrication and transportation costs.